The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with salmon-pink to deep salmon, semi-double flowers, zoned foliage and medium-tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994. The female parent was the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisperaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), which was characterized by orange-red, single-type flowers, dark-green foliage with distinct zonation, and medium-tall plant habit. The male parent was a hybrid seedling, designated no. 1232-1 (unpatented), characterized by orange-red, semi-double flowers, dark-green foliage with strong zonation and relatively compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings, initiated in May 1996 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense salmon-orange, semi-double, cup-shaped flowers;
2. Relatively large, round umbels;
3. Medium-green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Fairly compact plant habit under greenhouse conditions;
5. Moderately vigorous, well-branched growth in outdoor environment; and
6. Early to medium spring flowering response, and rich flowering throughout the summer.
xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 are the varieties xe2x80x98Flomonoxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Schxc3x6ne Helenaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,374), xe2x80x98Fisfidxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,388), and xe2x80x98Bergpalaisxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Flomonoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 has a more intense orange flower color, smaller leaves with somewhat more distinct lobing and with stronger zonation, and somewhat taller plant habit.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Schoene Helenaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fisfidxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 has a more intense, more orange tone of flower color and distinctly stronger zonation. In comparison to xe2x80x98Bergpalaisxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99 has a slightly more intense general flower color, smaller, more cup-shaped flowers than the flowers of xe2x80x98Bergpalaisxe2x80x99 which open wider, somewhat more intense zonation of leaves, and wider plant habit.